


Armistice

by undercovercaptain



Category: Sanditon (2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Regency Romance, Walks On The Beach, coming to an understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercovercaptain/pseuds/undercovercaptain
Summary: Just a little continuation of the beach scene in episode 3 (before the drama and shouting of episode 4!) A calm, soft moment before the storm, if you will.





	Armistice

**Author's Note:**

> I was coming up empty handed on my own search for Sanditon fanfiction, so decided to write some myself, based on my favourite episode so far. Hope you like :)
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters belong to Jane Austen, with their characterisation owing mostly to the writers behind the 2019 adaptation/continuation.

“Well…is it conceivable that we had each other wrong, _Admiral Heywood_?” He graced her with such a true smile then, so warm and boyish, that Charlotte found herself at a loss for words. Indeed, within her breast something seemed to stumble and falter as she continued to regard him; and, for but a moment, Mr Parker held that searching gaze, until his sharp lined jaw deigned to turn slightly downwards, his face becoming averted.

The conciliatory nature of this display shocked Charlotte a little, yet pleasantly so: never before, in all their short acquaintance, had she seen Sidney Parker so completely devoid of his usual air of sanctimonious superiority; that unique virtue that only persons of his sex and worldly experience could ever hope to possess. He was an individual that confounded her profusely: at times harsh and inattentive, and then at others, teasing and amenable. Indeed, just as her opinion of him had all but cemented itself, it was then duly dismantled, with the requirement that it be swiftly built anew.

Perceiving him now, with dark eyes cast seawards in observance of the interminable swell and surge of the waves, Charlotte dared to hope, if only and silently to herself, that perhaps they truly had reached a new accord.

Lost in their respective thoughts, Charlotte and Mr Parker continued to walk along the seafront in companionable silence, side by side: a new and welcome development, both persons unconsciously accommodating to the quiet, leisurely pace of the other. Above them, the sky had fallen into the sea: dove-grey and pewter toned, the diminishing sunlight now as soft and diaphanous as a bridal veil. Up ahead, the children laughed and frolicked, ushered onwards by parental hands, accompanied by spoken promises of tomorrow’s revelries.

Charlotte’s affection for the Parkers and indeed, for Sanditon itself, had grown quite substantial over what was, in truth, quite an unsubstantial amount of time. During fanciful moments, she could almost imagine her former life in Willingden being just as remote to her now as Antigua undoubtedly was for Miss Lambe. However, where Georgiana made no qualms about her distaste for the seaside town, Charlotte dreaded the day when her visit with the Parkers would reach its termination. Indeed, she was quite of the opinion that Mr Tom was very correct in all his steadfast assertions concerning the bountiful benefits of taking the sea air, in addition to a spot of sea bathing, made altogether more pleasant by the seafront’s unparalleled and picturesque aspect. In truth, Sanditon was to her a perfect place, a world in and of itself, with each day unfolding, as though it were a gift, to reveal newfound charms and peculiarities.

“Pray tell me, what are you thinking of?”

The low cadence of Mr Parker’s voice interrupted her musings, bringing forth a slight, yet nevertheless unexpected, flush of colour to her cheeks.

Chancing to meet his gaze then, Charlotte once more caught within it that startlingly true smile, which did well to soften the carefully drawn, and at times handsomely severe, lines of the gentleman’s face.

“Only that I think it shall grieve me deeply to leave Sanditon,” she replied, granting him a small smile in return, before turning her face away in surveillance of the surrounding environs; which she now perceived somewhat wistfully.

Soon, the heavens would grow darker, one stroke at a time, in deeper and deeper shades; and yet, despite this changefulness, still the sea would continue rushing onwards, then drawing itself back, wave upon wave; reassuring in its constancy, beautiful in its perpetuity.

“Miss Heywood,” Mr Parker said, speaking kindly at first, and then with an increasingly teasing lilt: “Surely, I can expect to put up with your persistent presence for a little while yet.”

Charlotte laughed merrily, and then with an arch of her dark brow replied: “_Surely_, Mr Parker, you will welcome, nay _relish_ the day you might enter a room, or corridor, or…” she paused, flushing a little at a certain recollection; “or partake in a sea-bathe, without _the ubiquitous Miss Heywood _bothering you?”

Grinning, the gentleman shook his head: “No, no, Miss Heywood. I have never held such an opinion, I can assure you.”

“Nor shall you, I hope,” agreed Charlotte tentatively. “After all, we have reached an armistice of a kind, have we not?”

“Indeed we have…Admiral Heywood.”

Those dark eyes, usually so full of chastisement and annoyance with regards to her, now instead possessed a rather uncharacteristically fond look within their depths. With this change in expression laid so clearly before her, Charlotte dared to surmise that she had at least made a little headway in gaining Sidney Parker’s hard won esteem and respect.

“I am glad to hear that you agree, _Captain_ Parker.”

Though they were now on good terms, she could not help innocently provoking him, lest he think she’d lost all her bite in the name of peace making.

“Oh! only captain?” he laughed, “Pray tell me what merited such a demotion?”

“Why, your defeat against the French, sir!”

“Ah, well, I think a rematch is order, then. For the sake of historical record, you understand?”

“Oh yes, of course.”

She smiled at him puckishly with shrewd, knowing eyes, which earned for her another laugh from the gentleman; a sound as rich and deep as Lady Denham’s morning cup of chocolate.

After a brief duration, their laughter subsided, mellowing into a softly shared look between the two, only broken when both parties turned their gazes seawards, so as to silently glory in the unassuming grandeur of the tide, which was now gradually rising, calling forth the night. Indeed, as the current day drew ever closer to its culmination, so in turn did tomorrow’s shape begin to take form within the imagination of our young heroine: a day surely full of new possibilities and experiences, and perhaps, most crucially, a better understanding of the man stood beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> If only the peace between these two could've lasted a bit longer! Though shouting matches between Austen characters are always fun too ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little scene continuation - let me know what you think in the comments :)
> 
> Cappy x


End file.
